Abernathy
Abernathy (fl. 1920s) was an American wizard, employee for the Magical Congress of the United States of America and eventual follower of Gellert Grindelwald. Biography In 1926, he served as a supervisor to both Tina and Queenie Goldstein in the Wand Permit Office and was responsible for overseeing their activities and whereabouts. He was unhappy when he found out that Tina had interrupted a meeting held by the Investigative Team again and shouted at her. He asked her whether she was investigating the Second Salmers again, but when Percival Graves showed up, he immediately brightened up and politely said hello. He also questioned Queenie where she was going and what she had in her suitcase, while she was going to transport Tina, Newt Scamander and Jacob Kowalski from the MACUSA building unnoticed. The woman replied that she was ill and that the luggage contained women's things. Abernathy seemed infatuated with a woman, which was why the answer made him feel a little uncomfortable. A few months later, early in 1927, Abernathy assisted with the escape of Gellert Grindelwald."‘Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald’ Full Character Profiles Reveal Trouble in Paris!" at The Leaky Cauldron He helped Grindelwald escape by temporarily switching appearances with the Dark Wizard, and boarding the Incarceration Carriage together with a team of Aurors and Rudolph Spielman. Grindelwald (still bearing Abernathy's appearance) then Apparated onto the carriage, killed the Aurors, sent Spielman flying down from the carriage, and conjured Abernathy (now restored to his true appearance) a new tongue, while Abernathy gave Grindelwald the salvaged Blood pact vial. The two wizards then flew away to Europe, probably to Nurmengard. Three months later, Abernathy travelled with Grindelwald and other acolytes to Paris, intending to find Credence Barebone. He took on the appearance of an elderly lady to take a Lestrange family box from Records Room in the French Ministry of Magic. He later left box in the Lestrange tomb for Credence to find. Abernathy attended the subsequent rally of Grindelwald's at the Lestrange Mausoleum as one of his acolytes. When Grindelwald conjured a circle of protective fire around himself to test the loyalty of his followers, he stepped into the flames also disapparated away. Personality and traits Abernathy was originally a noble and responsible MACUSA employee, as he was entrusted with overseeing the activities of several subordinates, including the Goldstein sisters. Abernathy was also compassionate and understanding towards those subordinates, since when Queenie left work while feigning illness, he promptly wished her to get well soon. However, Abernathy was ultimately persuaded by Gellert Grindelwald to join the latter's cause, which implies that Abernathy had always had some ambitions to end the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, but had simply been too hesitant to act on them. Abernathy quickly becomes a loyal follower of the Dark Wizard, helping Grindelwald escape by switching places with him, and later even disguising himself as a woman while on a mission for Grindelwald. Magical abilities and skills *'Transfiguration': Abernathy had considerable skill in human transfiguration, a highly difficult branch of this magic. He was able to switch appearances with Gellert Grindelwald to help him escape imprisonment, and later disguised himself as an old woman while visiting the French Ministry of Magic with Vinda Rosier. *'Apparition': Abernathy was able to successfully apparate away from the Lestrange Mausoleum. *'Care of Magical Creatures': Abernathy had some skill and knowledge of how to handle certain magical creatures. He presented and presumably managed to locate and tame Grindelwald's pet Chupacabra Antonio to him which helped him escape and subdue the Aurors transporting him. Possessions *'Wand': Abernathy's wand was of unknown length, wood, and core material. Behind the scenes *Abernathy was portrayed by Kevin Guthrie in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and . Appearances * * * * Notes and references es:Abernathy fr:Abernathy ja:アバナシー pl:Abernathy ru:Абернэти zh:阿伯内西 Category:American individuals Category:Followers of Gellert Grindelwald Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Magical Congress of the United States of America employees Category:Males Category:Wizards